Joshamuffin
Profile ---- Name: Joshamuffin Formerly: N/A Avatar: Link to Profile: http://digibutter.nerr.biz/profile.php?mode=viewprofile&u=507 Joined: 12 Jun 2007 E-mail: joshamuffin2@hotmail.com Location: MIZZOURI Relationships: rawrskey and Joshamuffin are Super special awesome friends. Shop: Click Here Record coins: 510+ Intrests: Programming. Random Stuff ---- Josh gives out the internet every time he reaches an increment of 100 coins. Josh uses "BLANK SPACE" for extra characters. Josh is awesome. Josh has never changed his name. Josh's avatar is his original one. Josh hangs out in "General" and "Roleplay Off-Topic" because they are awesome. Josh runs the local UAN store. UAN means Useful American Novelties. Josh has never changed the theme in his store. Josh is HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111one --17:42, 30 August 2007 (EDT) This is the Random Stuff section. Alternate Characters ---- Paper Paper can't eat or do anything that requires human organs. He can access any info that was written on any sheet of paper in the world. He says he would know because they wrote it on him. Poorly Made Fan Character PMFC is original! He can overcome anything with his awesome stuff! And his punctuation is always exclamation points! Because he's original! G-Bot Model 2 = 2.0 = "\ACTION\ G-Bot 2.0 is now online. \ACTION\ Initiating speech processors. >STATEMENT> I am G-Bot 2.0. >> I will kill your children. >CORRECTION> I am child friendly. >STATEMENT> I can access any information accessable by the internetwork. >QUESTION> Now will there be any part of you I can sever? >CORRECTION> Now is there any information I can access? \ACTION\ Terminating speech." 2.0 is loosely based on HK-47 (Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic character). Anything verbal is declared by >THESE THINGS>. Anything non-verbal is declared by \THESE THINGS\. It never uses any shortened versions of words. = 2.1 = "\WARNING\ G-Bot Model 2 update found. \\ G-Bot Model 2 update is "2.1". \ACTION\ Downloading G-Bot Model 2 update. \ACTION\ Initiating G-Bot Model 2 update. \ACTION\ G-Bot 2.0 is now offline. ... \G-Bot 2.1 online.\ >Hi, I'm G-Bot 2.1. My software is more efficient than 2.0. 2.0's attempt did not fail. Denying that fact is godmodding. Anyways, I will now complete requests.> \Loading Maxis Network. Searching data. Emailing data.\ >Request complete.>" The 2.1 update was recently released for the 2.0 model. The more efficient 2.1 was already being sold, but the update just recently became availible. The disadvantage to the software download is that the 2.1 model is being built with an on-board Scanning Electron Microscope. It is unavailible with the download. Every 2.1 model has a bad glitch in the system, so that it reboots periodicly. 2.15 will soon be released so that the glitch is fixed. The reboot is a response to "\" or ">" being skipped, which could cause a major malfunction. "Francis"AM I CUTE?/quote \G-Bot 2.1 is now online. Reading input...\ >You are not cute. Children need to be exterminated! Preparing blasters... Compl-rebooting...\ \G-bot 2.1 is now onliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... WARNING: Fatal error found. Exiting topic...\" 2.1, violent? Violence was never before evidenced in this system. = 2.15 = "\Reading inpu-WARNING: Update 2.15 found. Downloading update... Completed. Installing... Completed. Rebooting...\ \G-Bot 2.15-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-WARNING: Fatal error found. Reconfiguring to 2.1...\ \G-Bot 2.1 is now online. Reading input.\ >It needs moar description.> \Standing by...\" What happened to 2.15? It sank. There was an even more fatal error in the system that caused it to crash immediately. 2.2 is supposed to be more promising... = 2.16 = "\Readi- WARNING! Update 2.16 found. Downloading... Complete. Installing... Complete. Rebooting...\ ... Hack 2.16 is now online. input... processors now online. Do a barrel roll! Press Z or R twice!> \Standing by...\" An unexpected update came through a couple days after 2.15 was released. It was named "G-Bot Hack 2.16." For its short life, it was evident that separate commands had to go on a new line and they were marked by [] as opposed to \\. Also >> was replaced with <>. The source of the hack is unknown. = 2.17 = "\G-Bot 2.1 is now online. WARNING: Update 2.17 found. Downloading... Complete. Installing... Complete. Rebooting...\ ... H-Hack 2.17-7 is n-now online-line. me-me-messsssssage. pro-processorsssssss n-now online-ine. b-b-gack-ack-ack t-to 2-2.1-1... ... \G-Bot 2.1 is now online. WARNING: Unknown save data found. Scanning for a virus... Complete. No viruses found. Did I-rebooting...\ \G-Bot 2.1 is now online. WARNING: Unknown save data found. Scanning for a virus... Complete. No viruses found.\ >Did I miss something?> \Standing by...\" Hack Bot Corporation? Looks like they coded it better than the last one. It Ssssstu-tu-tud-d-er-r-r-rssssss alot though. But what was meant by Google Robotics lying? Maybe the hacker will come back in the future. Hack Bot Corporation aparently didn't leave any viruses. Also, what is taking 2.2 so long? = 2.5 = "\G-Bot 2.1 is now online. Receiving message...\ >Joshamuffin: The re-WARNING! Update 2.5 wound. Downloading... Complete. Installing... Complete. Rebooting...\ ... 2.5 is now online. Receiving 2 message(s)... {Google Robotics: We apologize for never releasing 2.2. We decided to take G-Bot Model 2 to the next level. We now release for you to behold 2.5. You will find he has many new features, such as an animal language translator. We now leave you to discover the treasure that is G-Bot...} {Joshamuffin: The reason I haven't been active for the last few days is because I was going heavy on the videogames. I got Mario Strikers Charged. That is what is keeping me from my wonderful public. I hope to see you all soon.} " G-Bot using memes? That's a powerful robot. And an animal translator too? Simply amazing. = 2.51 = "Reading... Upgrade 2.51 found. Downloading... Complete. Installing... Complete. Rebooting... ... 2.51 is online. Receiving message... {Hack Bot Corporation: Like we said earlier... Do not trust Google Robotics... They lie... You will find that out in the future...} back to 2.5... ... Reading... Waiting..." Hack Bots again? I wonder what's for dinner. Erm... I mean I wonder what they meant. Still, I wonder why Google Robotics hasn't made a response message. = 2.52 = "2.5 is online. Getting message... {Google Robotics: After weeks of hard labor, our newest model of G-Bot will look lik-WARNING: Update 2.52 found. Downloading... Complete. Installing... Complete. Rebooting...] ... 2.52 is online. Getting message... {Hack Bot Corporation: Heh heh. Okay, I admit, I just wanted to block a major transmission. However, I promise you that there was some false info in there. Do not trust them.} transmission from "Google Robotics"... Complete. Reverting to previous configuration... ... 2.5 is online. Waiting..." No info? Aww... G-Bot Model F ---- This is basicly a skin of G-Bot Model 2. In use during 2.5. G-Bot Model 3 ---- G-Bot 2.1 received a message to inquire about what Model 3 should look like. Click Here. Special Alt. ---- This is "1:37 PM". It is a joke for only those who can figure out the riddle that is it's name. If you can't figure it out, you don't deserve to know. Category:Members